sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:VenganandShauri.jpg
I'm going to have to designate this image as a possible breach of genre integrity, and this will probably have to be deleted. This is not original artwork, this is not related to Star Wars, and this is of a different, copyrighted genre. -- Hawke / Rtufo 04:07, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Do you recognize the actual source, Tuf? The picture seems familiar from somewhere, but I can't place it exactly. He might get around copyright by virtue of 'fair use', though not by representing it as something else. And the 'out of genre' bit is readily apparent too. Worthy of deletion, yes. --Mahon 09:36, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Well, it seems to be back. BTW... one of my characters has met Shauri ICly. Somehow I doubt she goes into combat with that much of her boobs hanging out. :P --Mahon 19:41, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Vengan says: "I stole it from Shau'ri's photobucket. ;) She said I could use it, but it's a pretty big image. There's a way to make a thumbnail link...I think I can figure it out." --Lolkje 13:18, 25 July 2006 (Pacific) It doesn't matter by which means he got it. I doubt Shau'ri drew it, and it has no relevance to any Star Wars -related material. It's called "genre integrity", and this violates it. It could be the "Adventures of Solar Ken & Astro Barbie"... it has no place here. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:24, 25 July 2006 (UTC) If you have concerns, I suggest @mailing him in-game, since I doubt he knows this discussion page exists. --Lolkje 13:18, 25 July 2006 (Pacific) That gives some hint as to the origin. It did occur to me recently that it does seem somewhat similiar to some of the stuff that gets cranked out of 'Hero Generator', or whatever it's called. It's still rather questionable for the genre, and certainly it a poor representation at best for what it's purported to describe. The image of 'Shau'ri' in particular is just rather too cheesecake to seriously represent someone on the verge of a combat mission (uh... armored high heels?). The 'armor' itself is also not really consistent with 'Light Armor' (which has for ages been deemed to include ScoutTrooper Armor). It is at best the body-stocking layer worn underneath, and even then is a shakey representation. --Mahon 20:34, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Alrighty. I've received a little additional information via Lolkje. Apparently this is a derivative work since Vengan has changed the hair colour. Wether or not this passes muster via copyright law is tricky - technically, the entire MUSH is a derivative work, so I'd imagine that we'd all be shut down before someone comes after us for this pic. Still, an original source should ideally be cited, and the issue of genre-integrity remains. I suppose it's theoretically possible that this pic could be identified as something else and be salvageable (the high heels still pretty much kill it as far as any kind of claims that this is a pic of NR Mil characters going on a combat mission). I'll @mail Vengan and point out this discussion, because Lolkje is probably right about him being unaware of this discussion. --Mahon 21:40, 25 July 2006 (UTC)